


Mine

by madam_minnie



Category: Anita Blake Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard the Ulfric (Wolf King) of the Thronnos Rokke Clan has just killed to save his Lupa (Wolf Queen) Anita from a werewolf upheaval in his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Title:** Mine  
 **Author:** [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Anita Blake Series  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Anita/Richard  
 ** **Rating:** PG (for mention of nekkidness)  
Word Count: **100  
 **Prompt:** #6 Loyalty from [](http://drabble-redux.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabble-redux.livejournal.com/)**drabble_redux** community, originally posted March 7, 2005  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own a bit of them. Just like to play with them. All belong to Laurell K. Hamilton and her incredible imagination!  
 **Summary:** Richard the Ulfric (Wolf King) of the Thronnos Rokke Clan has just killed to save his Lupa (Wolf Queen) Anita from a werewolf upheaval in his pack.

I held him to me as he cried. There was nothing else I could do really. How do you comfort a werewolf who's killed to protect you? Answer: You hold him. You hold him and wrap your naked body around him, giving him all the warmth of your embrace and all the love in your heart.

"I didn't mean to kill him, Anita," Richard whispered against me, his breath hot against my breasts.

"It's okay," I said taking in his scent.

"How can you still love me?"

How could I, he asked? "You're mine, Richard. I love what's mine."


End file.
